


you gotta get with my friends

by magisterequitum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only definition Allison has to work with comes from what she's seen in popular culture, but she knows enough to know she can't just leave this thing with Lydia alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you gotta get with my friends

**Author's Note:**

> Set between 2.3 and 2.4.

Allison's never really had a bestfriend before. Not in the way where it's two words, best friend, or one word which means even more, bestfriend. Those relationships are important, having people like that in your life other than parents or family or boyfriends, but they've always moved too much, always been a little too shy and remote, something she gets now that she knows what her family really does, for her to have any real close friends. That's a relationship to her she only gets through reruns of Gilmore Girls on the TV and teenage movies that start right before dinner. She's always settled for living vicariously through fictional characters.

Point is, she's never had any of that, so when her family does settle in Beacon Hills, and she finds not only Scott but Lydia too, she's ecstatic. She has a boyfriend, but also a bestfriend. And that's important to her. She wants to have Lydia and to be there for her also. Her Dad had told her to keep an eye on her, and she will, but not quite how he wants her to; he told her they trained their women to be leaders, and well, if he wants her to be a leader, this is her decision to treat all of this her way.

"Hey," Lydia's lunch tray hits the table and slides forward a bit, hitting Allison's. "What's with the sad look?"

She's grateful too that she has Lydia so she doesn't have to eat lunch by herself, at least not without someone she really wants to talk to.

"Oh," Allison exhales, reaching forward to grab her bottle of water for a way to deflect from having to say something like: Not much, just worried you might be turning into a werewolf and my family might have to deal with you then, how are you?. She shakes her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Lydia's eyebrows pinch, the slant of one rising as she leaned forward across the table to seriously whisper, "Are you still upset about your parents saying you can't see Scott?"

Her mouth hangs open for a few seconds, and then she recovers. She laughs, smiling wide. "Yeah, that's it."

Nodding as if to say she knew it all along, Lydia purses her lips, her eyes narrowing as she looks like she's thinking. "Well, that's an easy fix. We can always tell your Dad you're with me. I used to pull the bait and switch all the time with Jackson."

"Why would he care if I was with you?"

Not that Lydia needs to know the truth, that her father does indeed care very much when she's with the other girl.

She rolls her eyes and picks one of the carrots up off her tray, pointing it at Allison. "He won't. I'm perfect, he'll believe me. That's not the point. The point is we say that you're with me when actually I'm just covering for you to be with McCall."

Allison almost responds with, "You mean lie to him?". She doesn't though. It's not the first time she's lied to her parents lately and it wouldn't be the last with how things were going. Instead, she asks, "You'd do that for me?"

The carrot snaps loudly in half in between Lydia's teeth. She swallows first before answering, tossing a wayward curl behind her shoulder. "Of course. You're my friend. D'uh. My Mom's hardly ever at home, you two can use my house too, just don't do anything in my bed."

"Lydia," Allison laughs, choking on her water she'd taken a swig of.

"What?" The other girl's already wide eyes widened further as she drew out her question in more than just one syllable. "Don't tell me you two haven't yet?"

"We haven't," she pauses and bites her lip, trying to keep her voice down and not too obvious as to the fact that they're talking about whether Scott and she have fully had sex yet. "Really had time for it yet, not doing it all, with everything going on."

"Right," Lydia scoffs. "With all your problems." Her face turns serious, the look in her eyes dimming.

Allison watches, her fingers tightening around the water bottle she's still holding, as Lydia seems to zone out from the cafeteria. She waits to see if she'll snap out of it. She knows she hasn't really been there like she should be, knows she ought to do something, tell her something, try and help, because Lydia is her bestfriend and that's what friends do.

She's still zoned out, staring at a place on her tray that's not actually anything but the beige plastic they give them, so Allison says her name softly. Repeats it again when she doesn't get an answer. "Lydia."

Just when she's thinking about reaching over and shaking her, Lydia's head snaps up. "What, what?" Her eyes are wide, but this time it's from something that's definitely not her playful mocking from before. Her breath comes in quick pants too.

"Nothing." Allison shakes her head, going for reassurance in her tone and expression. She hopes that Lydia's not about to have a panic attack in the model of the cafeteria, not like at the skating rink. She adopts an open look on her face, eyebrows raised, eyes kind, waiting, prompting.

"I'm okay." The way Lydia says it makes it sound almost like a question even though there's no raised inflection at the end of her statement. She looks around, glancing at the tables around them to make sure no one's paying them any attention, that no one's noticed. Satisfied, she lifts her chin, mask settling back in place just like she had the first day she'd come back to school after her hospital stay. It makes Allison want to reach across the table and hug her and maybe pet her hair the way her Dad used to when she was sick. "I'm okay," Lydia repeats and this time it's an actual statement with no hint of a possible question at the end.

Allison nods and looks down at her tray. Lunch is almost over and they have Chemistry soon. Lydia's abandoned her carrot in favor of staring at her own tray, probably lambasting the horrible color in her head. Allison licks her bottom lip, an idea coming to her. "Hey, Lydia, what are you doing after school?"

Flicking her eyes upward in apparent thought, Lydia shrugs her shoulder. "Nothing. Why? You wanna use me already for you and Scott?"

"No, I was thinking you and I could do something. Hang out together."

"Oh. Alright." Lydia pauses and then narrows her eyes. "You're not gonna take me out into the woods again with your freaky bow are you?"

The five minute warning bell goes off overhead just as Allison starts laughing. "No, I'm not. Though, there's a shooting range in town we could go to, if you wanted to practice with me sometime." Lydia could probably use a little control in her life, just like her Aunt had given to her, and maybe this could help Lydia, pay it forward in a way. "This could just be a girl date, evening. We can talk about things." She says the last part slowly, letting her know she means serious topics of discussion are on the table if desired.

From the small smile she gets, the minute pull at the corner of her red covered lips, Allison knows Lydia gets what she means, even if she only answers with, "Okay. Sounds great. I'll bring the snacks."

The final warning bell goes off and they stand then. Most of their lunch still sits on their beige trays, but it's a small trade for this. They'll eat later anyway.

Bestfriends are important, that much Allison knows from what she's seen, and while she's learning the rest as she goes, she knows that Lydia needs her and she's not going to fail her.


End file.
